


From A Different Point of View

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanvid, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Melissa, Chris and Peter have a strained relationship.While they try to help him Peter gets jealous and vindictiveIt gets harder when Peter learns he has a daughter that Chris kept from him.Implied....more or less that either Chris or Melissa is Malia's mom :)Its not perfect.:) I'm not the best at fanvids.Season Six SpoilersPassword is PMC99





	

PASSWORD IS PMC99

 

Enjoy


End file.
